Businesses transactions are often accomplished through workflows in which documents are routed through entities for review and approval. Electronic documents are often subjected to a workflow process that includes review and approval by different entities. For example, multiple persons may be involved in generating, editing, reviewing and approving an electronic document. In the context of generating an electronic invoice document, for example, a first user may populate a “new” electronic invoice document with an amount due, a due date for payment and a destination account number, a second person may review and approve the electronic invoice document, and a third person may send the approved invoice document to a client for payment.